Star Trek : Comix Cavalcade
by Gojirob
Summary: What happens when our favorite superheroes join forces with the ST:TOS 7?
1. O Space Can You Seed

**O Space Can You Seed**  
By Rob Morris

Marla McGivers decided to turn the pressure up. Her Captain would never forgive her, nor would he allow her beloved Khan to be free, after this. So it was that James T. Kirk had to die.

But as she was to complete her betrayal, a whirling disc came out of nowhere, shattering the plating on the pressure chamber. The resulting discharge killed Lieutenant McGivers, though that certainly hadn't been the intention of Kirk's rescuer. He eased him out, slowly.

"Easy, Captain. Are You All Right?"

Kirk winced to see who his rescuer was, but if Khan were alive, then it only made sense that the man who brought him low was, too.

"I'm grateful, sir. But how is it that you're here?"

On any other man, the red, white and blue uniform would look ostentatious. But not on the right man. Never on him.

"When Khan and his group were sent off, the world needed a safeguard against his return. So I was sequestered in a hidden part of Botany Bay. I've--had experience surviving cryo."

Kirk smiled. This man was a legend in a time of legends. A hero to other heroes. His 'experience' in cryo was itself a legend. Kirk tried to get up, but found he couldn't. The pressure had left him weak.

"I-hate to impose on you---Captain. But I'm in no shape to take on Khan. If you would---."

The Living Legend nodded.

"Captain Kirk, it's why I was born!"

Believing Kirk to be dead, Khan toasted his victory.

"You who have been my followers--I now lead to a greater destiny. Of course, with the Enterprise ours, there is a whole universe waiting, quite overripe."

To Khan's horror, a distinctive shield began whirling about the room, slamming into each and every one of his 'overmen', cleanly knocking them out cold. It then returned to its owner, who looked him straight in the eye.

"Your victory is not a foregone conclusion, Khan! Not by a longshot. So Long As A Single Man Stands Against You, You Haven't Won!

Khan spat out his response.

"Brave words...from one who is about to die!"

As a weakened Kirk released his crew, the Star-Spangled Hero prepared to do combat with his old foe.

"I've been dead before, Khan. Sometimes I even wanted to forget who I was. But I can never truly forget that I am the man called Captain America!"


	2. Patterns Of Justice

**Patterns of Justice**  
By Rob Morris

Kirk stated it flatly to his loyal crew.

"Before the Klingon intervention, Ekos was merely a threat to itself and to neighboring Zeon. Now, they've thrown off and conquered their sponsors. The reports coming from Q'onos are not pretty. People, we face the very real prospect of a full-scale Nazi takeover of this quadrant. John Gill's mistake has us all up against the wall. Many worlds are surrendering to Melakon without a fight. I'm taking suggestions--anything."

It was Chekov who raised his hand.

"Yes, Ensign?"

"Kyptin, as you know, The History Of The Cold War on Earth ees a favorite subject of mine. After World War Two, a group of true American heroes vwere labeled 'Red Communists' by McCarthy and HUAC. Once America's wery greatest, they retired in 1951 in utter disgrace---and then they vwere never heard from again. It was they who defeated The Fascists. The part of Russia I grew up in was saved by their efforts, during The Patriotic Campaigns. Sir, ve need such men and women now."

"Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain. Ensign Chekov is correct. They were not allowed to make any further contribution to history."

Kirk saw assent for the wild scheme in the eyes of his friends.

"Mister Scott--Once around the nearest star!"

1951

The man in the Hermes-looking metal helmet shook his head. The man in the green mask and cape next to him looked only slightly more receptive.

"Captain, we all lost our spouses and families to the war. Now our good names are gone, too."

"Jay's right, Kirk. What could we possibly do in your future?"

"Alan, Jay, Shiera--you could make a difference."

Wearing her warrior's Hawk-like costume, the widowed Shiera Hall nodded.

"Jim, that sounds a lot like a plan to me."

The former Boxing Champ threw in his two cents.

"Fellas, there are Space Ratzis waiting to be shown the gate. Lets beam on up!"

The man called Jay looked over at the shadowed corner.

"Fate died stopping Hitler's last maneuver with The Spear of Destiny. Are you still with us?"

A voice that clearly unnerved even Spock echoed through infinity.

"In whatever time--Evil Is Evil. Judgment awaits."

Alan Randolph Scott stood up, and held out a battery.

"And I shall shed my light O'er Dark Evil; For Dark Things, It Is Known, Wither To Nothing In The Light Of Green Lantern!"

Then they were all gone.

2268

"More news today from The Ekosian front. A group of Klingon warriors, led by Wildcat, have reclaimed Q'onos City. Jay Garrick - The Flash – personally liberated the Remus 'Rihannsu cleansing' facility, aided by Captain Spock. Hawkwoman braved enemy lines to make sure the sophisticated Ekosian Comm Relay System went down for good, using plans designed by Captains Scott and Uhura. Lastly, Green Lantern has found a way around The Ekosians so-called 'Forest Defense' for their bases. Captain James T. Kirk still is awaiting trial for quote: "Massive violations of The Temporal Corollary To The Prime Directive". Unquote. But to many people, that trial is irrelevant. For Kirk has restored hope to a galaxy under vicious siege by an undead historical foe. Captain Kirk brought back to us all The Justice Society Of America."

EKOS

Melakon had just had yet another officer shot for suggesting surrender.

"We stand firm, or we do not deserve to stand!"

With that, he kicked the man in the teeth before he was dragged off. Melakon then mumbled to himself, as was his wont.

"Fools and traitors! I learned your lessons too well, Herr Gill! I learned all the lessons of that great, Ancient Reich."

A voice that could shake the scales off a dragon then spoke to Melakon.

"No. Not All The Lessons. Learn The Last One Now."

Melakon saw a green-and-white apparition emerge from his own huge portrait.

"Who--what are you?"

"In life, I was called Corrigan. You may call me The Spectre. Go now, and seek your last lesson. See the true power of that you worship."

Melakon smiled.

"Yes, yes! I must see it all!"

The Spectre gestured, and Melakon found himself in the real Nazi Germany. At first, he was delighted. But his fervent pleas to see and warn the original Fuehrer went unheeded. More, when he was captured, his blood was analyzed. He awoke to find portions of his skin cut away. An officer with a scalpel stood over him. Worse, the absent Spectre had disabled his ability to speak John Gill's English.

"What are you, Mein Freund? Your jabber is indiscernible to me. No matter--I shall find out, somehow. When they speak of me, they always say, 'Herr Doctor Mengele is nothing if not thorough."

And as an avatar of the true power of the Regime he revered cut him to pieces, Melakon found that his own screaming disturbed him most of all. Stored in Dresden, the body was destroyed during a massive Allied firebomb campaign. The debris itself was later dispersed after the war—by The Green Lantern and The Justice Society Of America.

In 2268, The Spectre placed the Melakon's own broken skull on the dictator's desk. He left with two words that were more of a hope than a promise.

"Nicht Wahr."


	3. The Buzz About Town

As if Bela Oxmyx and his boys weren't enough, yet another party has 'put the bag on Koik'. Ah, but is this individual only pretending to be an Iotian Mobster? And why is his assistant so cool?

The Buzz About Town

by Rob Morris

The masked individual released an angry James T. Kirk, while his companion, all in black, released Spock from a special hold that felt like it could shatter neutronium.

"Just sit tight, Captain, and you won't be harmed. I promise."

The masked mobster's second turned to Spock, and spoke very matter-of-factly.

"You are quite powerful, Mister Spock. But some of these holds I use predate your philosopher, Surak. I know many others, besides the one I used."

In a glimpse that required no words, Spock and Kirk confirmed to each other that these particular Iotians were not quite as grammar-challenged as Oxmyx, et al.

"Very well, but if we're not to be harmed, then-why are we here? We're not providing you with Federation weaponry anymore than Oxmyx."

The man smiled.

"I don't want your weaponry, Captain. The fact is, as you've seen, Sigma Iotia Two has more than enough weaponry - thanks to my stupidity."

Spock looked at the seated masked mobster, called a 'Loose Cannon' by Oxmyx and the others.

"Sir, the state of this world is not your fault. If anyone is at fault, it is the crew of the Horizon, 100 years ago, and they could not know your culture's imitative nature."

Spock's confident captor looked at him.

"Ah, but what if we were from The Horizon, Spock? I am First Officer Ikano, and this is my Captain, Britt Reid. We ejected in cryo-stasis tubes when the Horizon was lost."

The man known as Britt Reid unmasked with his friend, and continued.

"We awoke to find the damage we had inadvertently done, and resolved to keep it from destroying this society. We found that the factions had no independent newspaper, so we filled that hole. That--and another one.

Kirk nodded.

"I recognized the uniform, Captain Reid, but thought it just another example of cultural contamination."

"Not at all, Captain. This uniform--and the one worn by my XO have been in our families for several generations. It's an old trick—we pretend to be players within the mob wars, but actually work against it all."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating. Captain, it is the cultural equivalent of 'fighting fire with fire'."

"Indeed, Spock. Captain Reid and Mister Ikano direct the others' efforts without having to lift a finger. We'll take you both with us, of course, as soon as we can contact the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Captain. But this society needs a cauterizing event to stanch the blood we unintentionally drew. That's where you two come in."

Later, newspaper publisher Reid and his city editor sat, and waited. They didn't need to wait long. Bela Oxymyx and a few of the other leaders burst in, armed and accompanied by their 'boys'. Bela held a gun to Reid's throat.

"Awright, Mister Fancy-Dan Publisher! I know now. You're the loose cannon, the independent player. Well, jerk, I'm sending you on to Cloud 9!"

Despite being completely surrounded, Reid and Ikano remained completely calm. Then, through the right and left windows smashed two masked, dashing figures. One in green--James T. Kirk. One in black, his ears hidden, Mister Spock. Outside, some Enterprise phaser fire on heavy stun took out the gunsels who lay in wait. Between the four of them, Reid, Ikano---under the guise of self-defense-and the masked, costumed, voice-disguised Enterprise Officers took out everyone inside. The voice-disguised Kirk picked up Oxmyx, and threw him against the wall.

"Very unwise, Bela. Thinking I was a printer-boy? Now, as you can see, I've made my own deal with Kirk. Just like you're going to make your own deal with me."

"Awright, ya got me. Just name the deal."

"You'll like it, Bela. I stay in the shadows-and you run everything."

Back aboard the Enterprise, there was good news. Kirk turned to Reid.

"No charges to be filed against either you or Mr. Ikano, Captain. Different time, different rules. Plus, your efforts to reunite that society has Starfleet asking if you're interested in re-training, maybe even a new ship. What do you say, gentlemen?"

Reid scratched his head. He looked at his friend and First Officer.

"What do you think?"

"I think, Mister Britt Reid, that this sounds very much like another challenge for the Green Hornet."

"Well said, Mister Ikano Kato."


	4. By Any Other Evil

**Story Notes:**

_A Remix of the TOS episode 'By Any Other Name'_

**Chapter Notes:**

_It might be useful for this to think of the TOS crew in their TAS forms._

**By Any Other Evil**  
By Rob Morris

James Kirk and Crew approached the encampment.

"Excuse me, sir. We received your distress call. Did you crash land here?"

There were 13 of them, an odd and motley bunch. Their leader was a bald human in a purple uniform.

"Yes, Captain. We need your help to get out of here. Or more precisely--We Need Your Ship!"

As his landing party was grabbed, Kirk saw a creature with a squarish humanoid face speak to the bald man.

"Me have unsecured no prisoners. Now--they will never be captured. Me do usual lousy job. Defeating them hard."

"Excellent. Now, Captain--beam us aboard your ship or your crew will suffer for it."

So they came aboard. Wielding immense power, they bullied the crew of The Enterprise. An odd man in a jester's uniform ran engineering.

"Mister Scott--your engines all look like toys to me!!!!"

A red-faced humanoid ran security, with a helmeted man and a man in a blue parka. The square-faced being was accidentally wiped away By radiation harmless to everyone else. A growing woman broke through the shuttle-deck and imploded.

A simianoid and a green-skinned cybernetic ran the Science Stations.

"With this future-tech at our disposal...."

The Cyber finished for him.

"The Universe Is Ours!"

Of little-use, two men in garish uniforms stood watch over Kirk's imprisoned crew.

Aboard Kirk's Bridge, a chalk-skinned monstrosity enforced the bald man's rule. A cat-like woman watched and reported on all crew activities. She reported directly to her leader.

"The ssshhhipp issss oursss!!"

"And soon, the entire Alpha Quadrant will fall....To The Legion Of Doom! Best Of All- Our Enemies Have No Idea Where In Time We Are! I, Lex Luthor, have won!"

Just then, Kirk spoke in a much deeper voice than normal.

"I wouldn't count on that, Luthor!"

Now Spock, in a voice just as analytical, but nowhere near as detached.

"In any time--evil just never learns."

Uhura spoke with the voice of a queen--or at least a Princess.

"What we have here is a failure to communicate--that The Legion can never win!"

Chekov didn't sound at all Russian - but he did sound even more eager.

"That's one lesson these guys never studied."

Sulu spoke very quickly.

"This fight was over before it began."

Scotty held one hand over the other, as if he were gathering power. But as with Chekov, the trademark accent was gone.

"Time we showed them the Light."

McCoy just shrugged, and got off The Bridge.

"As The Saying Goes--I'm A Doctor."

Luthor looked at his 'prisoners'.

"You were warned, Kirk--now you'll all be destroyed! Just who do you think you are?"

Onscreen appeared---James Kirk.

"You on the Bridge. Why don't you tell him who you are?"

"With pleasure, Captain."

Luthor shook his head.

"Nooo!! If he's Captain Kirk, then that means you're----"

'Kirk' peeled off his mask and disguise, revealing a familiar red and blue uniform.

"Superman!"

Scotty's hand then shone with a green light that transformed them all to their true identities.

Batman sealed Solomon Grundy in a constricting polymer.

"Logic dictates--you're not going anywhere, Grundy."

Luthor pulled out an Ace.

"Here, Superman--have some Krypt--"

But the Green rock was beamed out of his hands by the freed Enterprise crew.

One By one, the heroes brought the villains low. Sinestro took aim at Robin.

"Goodbye, Boy Blunder!"

Robin was quick, and struck the side juncture of Sinestro's neck with just the right force.

"Whaaat...Aaahhh!"

The former Green Lantern fainted.

"Holy Vulcan! Score one for Mister Spock."

Cheetah smashed into the comm-console, and pulled out a silvery device, which she hurled at Wonder Woman.

"Allow me to Universally Translate your doom, Amazon!"

"No thanks, Cheetah--I understand you only too well."

Using her lasso, Wonder Woman tied Cheetah to the comm-seat.

"Now I owe Lieutenant Uhura a new seat!"

Flash and Green Lantern wrapped up the rest. Superman shook Captain Kirk's hand.

"That was good thinking, Captain--tracing the Legion's time-signal back to contact us."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Superman."

"I disagree, Captain Kirk. You see, good always finds a way to triumph over evil."

Spock nodded.

"Except, Kal-El that axiom becomes even more accurate and truthful-if the good in question is represented By-The Super Friends."


	5. So Who Mourned?

What happens when Kirk and company face down the arrogant Apollo, only to have another member of Apollo's family stop by?

So Who Mourned?

By Rob Morris

James T. Kirk stood his ground.

"We no longer have need of so-called gods. Those of us that do find the One more than sufficient."

To the being called Apollo, Kirk was engaging in hubris at best, blasphemy at worst. Either way, he would be punished.

"Your ancestors kneeled before us and offered prayer, and sacrifices. On occasion, though, they, too, needed to be reminded of the power of The Gods of Olympus! As I remind you now, Captain."

To Kirk's shock, lightning issued forth from the being's hand, too quick for him to dodge. Whether it would have done him any harm was quickly rendered moot, though.

Between Kirk and the lightning bolt appeared a man. He was tall, muscular-looking, with hair that was somewhat long. He wore an open-chested yellow tunic and pants that appeared to be made out of cured animal skins. He teleported in just as the bolt struck. It merely bounced off of his chest. Apollo was stunned to see the newcomer, who then waved his finger in a shaming motion.

"C'mon, Apollo! Aren't you a little old for this nonsense?"

"Don't interfere, Brother! These mortals need to be taught respect."

The newcomer chuckled lightly.

"By who? A Posturing three thousand year-old bully? You've never changed. Even Ares has mellowed out--but not you, Apollo."

Kirk and company were alternately amused and terrified by this bizarre family exchange. For the moment, they stood and listened, but Kirk felt the newcomer was the one to root for, in all this.

"Zeus should never have raised you to full godhood, Hercules. Great was his folly."

Apollo's voice switched from strident to petulant without missing a beat.

"Because you never know how to have any fun!"

Apollo's fist jerked out, hitting one of his temple's columns, and smashing it. He looked up and heard a creaking sound. Kirk worked hard to keep from laughing.

"Apollo?"

"Yes, Hercules?"

"That was a support column, wasn't it?"

"Yes, brother, I believe it was. Aagggh!!!"

Apollo was buried beneath his own temple, a really dumb look on his face it came down. Kirk turned to Hercules.

"God or no god-That had to hurt."

"Maybe it'll teach him a lesson, though I kind of doubt it. Captain Kirk, on behalf of almost my entire family, I apologize for the God Of Light-headedness. Some of us just never got over being worshiped. You and your ship are free to go now, of course. Sorry about all this."

Kirk shook Hercules' hand, noting that the man must be able to use his great strength with precision, despite his powerful handshake.

"No need to apologize. While not on a cosmic scale, for some of the pranks my late brother Sam pulled on me, I should have gotten a house dumped on him."

"Iphicles and I were the same way, and I still miss him just as much as you apparently miss Sam---I--hey!"

Standing behind Hercules was an admiring Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas, who had just grabbed his rear. While she smiled dreamily, Kirk took note to lecture ALL his younger officers on dealings with potent aliens like Apollo. Hercules was embarrassed.

"Um, Lieutenant? I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry, Hercules. But I had to investigate your race just a bit more closely. I hope you don't mind."

There wasn't a bit of remorse in her words.

"I--don't mind--so much, but the problem is...."

Down from the clouds came a gleaming, ornate metal ringlet, perfectly circular, and perfectly balanced. It sharply bounced off of each and every single thing it could, then seemed to hover in front of Lieutenant Palamas. It traveled the entire length of her, somehow never actually touching her body. As Chekov's jaw dropped, and he was seen by all to be gasping for air, Carolyn Palamas realized her tunic had been completely destroyed. As she made a mad dash for the hedges, she said one thing.

"I--have got to start wearing undergarments!"

Whatever his reputation, Kirk was less interested in Palamas' state of dress than in the ringlet, which he now saw return to the clouds whence it came.

"Hercules---that weapon?"

Hercules nodded.

"It's called a chakram. The wife---gets REALLY jealous."

Hercules saw Kirk still staring at the clouds, and reasoned quickly what--or who he was smiling about.

"Captain Kirk?"

"Yes, Hercules?"

"I get jealous, too."

And so Kirk stopped staring.


	6. Operation : Amazing

_Kirk's nephew awakens from his coma a changed boy.._

_A Remix Of 'Operation:Annihilate'_

**Operation: Amazing**  
By Rob Morris

"Captain's Log. It is with great apprehension I await the revival of my nephew, Peter. Of 17,00 colonists on Ditkolee 3, he is the only survivor. The Arachnoid creatures took everyone else, including my older sister Samantha and her husband Aurelian. He is all the family I have, and I have successfully petitioned Starfleet to let him stay with me. I hope that will ease his pain. On a happier note, Spock's vision has returned, and as Doctor McCoy learned to his regret, his ears are as sharp as ever."

The boy revived, and cried when he was told the sad news. As he became used to his new home, he found himself dealing with much more than just survivor's guilt. No, Peter found to his shock and delight that he could do things. Special things. Things no other young boy could do. But these he managed to keep secret. Till one night.

At an opera on Vulcan, ten figures appeared from nowhere. They were the lion-like Kzinti, no friends of Captain Kirk's.

"Regards, Kirk!!"

But Peter had felt this coming, and moved his uncle out of the line of fire. With a spectacular leap, he put himself in the thick of it. He took out all but the assassins' leader, who now held Jim at phaser-point.

"You're no human, boy. You are a damned arachnoid!"

Peter shook his finger at the Kzinti.

"And, you, bunkie, are in an unfriendly neighborhood."

Jim shifted his weight and fell to the floor. Before the assassin could react, Spock and McCoy were on each side of him, rendering him unconscious by hand and by hypo. Jim looked at his nephew.

"Young man, how-and why--did you do all that? You could have been killed."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, Uncle Jim. Even if you weren't my uncle, I'd have to do what I did. Those arachnoids' bites gave me great power. You were the one who taught me what that means. After that, I just did whatever I could."

As the other crew members congratulated the young hero, McCoy asked Kirk a question.

"So what sage advice did you give the lad, Jim? This I've gotta hear."

Spock joined in.

"Indeed, Captain. It seems to have had a profound effect upon him."

Jim shrugged.

"When my sister Sam married Aurelian Parker, I knew I might be an uncle soon. So I came up with advice to give the little one, when they were born. It's a simple truth. I told Peter that 'With Great Power There Must Also Come Great Responsibility'."

McCoy and Spock looked at one another as Jim went to purchase a celebratory ice cream for his heroic nephew.

"Spock! How clichéd can Jim get?"

"Remember, Doctor--he is our friend."

The opera continued, and was well received. But the night was remembered mainly for one thing : It was the night a real hero was born. For Peter Parker had saved his Uncle.

**Chapter End Notes:**

_In this AU, Stan Lee played the transporter operator._


	7. Upon My Parents' Graves

**Chapter Notes:**

_What can the pain of losing his parents do to a young man?_

_A second Remix of 'Operation: Annihilate'_

Upon My Parents' Graves...

By Rob Morris

McCoy stroked the flying rodent. It was almost cute, in its own way.

"Little fella, if anyone had told me that you and your jillion or so  
brothers would be the ones to take down those parasites....but then, you  
were always good for skeeters."

The people of Deneva were safe. There had been only two victims. But  
Captain Kirk was inconsolable, for those victims had been his brother  
and sister-in-law.

"At least you nightflyers saved the boy."

Or had they? Despite being chased out, young Peter had snuck into  
Sickbay constantly to look upon the dead bodies of those he loved best.

McCoy overheard his chilling monologue from the next room. The boy had  
become intense, and very very scary.

"Father---when you explained it, the universe made sense. I didn't need  
to be like Uncle Jim. I didn't need his ship. I only needed my mind to  
see it all. Now, nothing makes sense anymore. Forces like those  
parasites move against the innocent. They may just be hungry--but why  
should we feed them? Father, give me a sign! What can I do? These  
feelings are making me crazy! Father, what will I become? Father--please  
just give me a sign!"

As McCoy sat silently in the next room, his concern for the boy with  
the crazy, blank eyes was briefly put aside as his winged guest flew off  
his desk and directly towards Peter, still shaking his fist at the empty  
air. As the Doctor got up and looked on, he saw the thing alight on the  
boy's shoulder. When McCoy tried to shoo it, the nightflyer hissed. It  
was now the boy's protector--and perhaps more.

"Jim--you better get down here."

As Kirk entered, with Spock at his side, he too shuddered. A legend to  
equal his own had been born. Peter kissed his dead father's cheek.

"I accept your omen, Father."

He turned, and Spock raised both eyebrows. Even Sarek would have. Even  
Surak would have. Jim's nephew was different, now, as evidenced by what  
he said last.

"I Shall Become A Bat!!!"


	8. JorNey To BabEl

_Kirk's alien first officer has a surprise for his new friends._

**Jor-Ney to Bab-El**  
By Rob Morris

McCoy shifted and bristled.

"The damn uniform itches! And where is our beloved First Officer? Heh. Probably exhausted himself, finally. No one can keep up that pace forever."

Kirk smiled.

"Bones, he's only half-human. He'll be there, to help us greet the ambassador and his wife. Despite your objections, he can keep up an astonishing pace nearly indefinitely."

At the shuttlebay, the Ambassador and his human wife arrived. Already present was the stoic more-than-human XO who was both friend and enigma to his Captain and CMO. Kirk reminded himself of something as Laura Grayson of Earth and her alien husband officially came aboard.

"My friend, if you want to visit down below and see your parents, you have about six hours before we warp out."

As usual, Kirk's friend did not want for surprises.

"I hardly see the need for that, Captain. After all, Ambassador Jor-El and his wife ARE my parents."

As the reunited family left to resolve their personal issues, Kirk shook his head and stared at McCoy. The Doctor shrugged.

"Don't look at me, Jim. I warned you about having a First Officer from Krypton, right from the moment poor Hal Jordan went insane."

And Bones was right. Understanding Mister Kal-El was to remain a never-ending battle.


End file.
